


i’ll lay you down

by placid



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placid/pseuds/placid
Summary: — Лютик, — произнёс Геральт будничным голосом.— Да, Геральт? — Голос Лютика же был на пол октавы выше обычного.— Почему, — выговаривал Геральт, — когда что-то подобное случается, ты каким-то образом обязательно замешан?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 86





	i’ll lay you down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/gifts).
  * A translation of [i’ll lay you down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929809) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



> также можно оценить на ficbook.net [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8967804).

Геральт как раз занимался своими делами, потрошил убитого им зайца, чтобы поджарить его на ужин, когда всё покатилось к чертям.

Лютик бродил недалеко от того места, где они разбили лагерь, точнее, от того места, где _Геральт_ устроил привал; Лютик снова увязался за ним, и, по неизвестным даже ему самому причинам, Геральт _дозволил_. Он становился очень мягким.

Где-то совсем рядом донёсся голос Лютика, перераставший в тревожный крик: _«Геральт! На помощь!»_ — а следом низкое угрожающее рычание с той же стороны.

Недолго думая, Геральт бросил зайца на землю и помчался на зов Лютика. Он слышал, как Лютик шумно пробирался сквозь мелколесье, а рычание только нарастало, по-видимому, к преследователю Лютика присоединилось несколько его друзей.

Геральт выскочил на небольшую просеку, подоспев как раз вовремя: Лютик балансировал на краю крутого обрыва, кучка из шести варгов¹ надвигалась на него, издавая низкий гулкий рык. Внезапно сердце Геральта начало отбивать такт быстрее без всякого на то _разумного объяснения_ , поскольку даже самый неопытный ведьмак мог разгромить эту шестёрку варгов с закрытыми глазами.

Он бросился на ближайшего, запустил ещё в троих _Аардом_ , развернулся и прикончил пятого варга, когда шестой прокрался позади него и набросился на Лютика. Взвизгнув, Лютик увернулся, но потерял равновесие, поражённо вопя, он поскользил к краю утёса.

— Дерьмо! — рявкнул Геральт и бросился вслед за Лютиком. Одной рукой ему удалось поймать трясущуюся руку барда, но удержаться другой не удалось, рыхлая земля начала осыпаться.

Одурелый вопль Лютика почти заглушил ругательства Геральта, когда они паскудно покатились вперёд, и к тому же последний оставшийся варг впился Геральту в ногу, поэтому пришлось лягнуть его. Варг перемахнул через край обрыва с диким воем.

Тем временем Геральт запутался ботинком во вьющихся лозах, растущих вдоль края пропасти, резко останавливая их с Лютиком движение на пути к верной гибели. Геральт в очередной раз выругался, он почти выпустил руку из этой выемки, когда они забуксовали. Лютик всё так же истерично драл глотку.  
Геральт выдохнул.

— Лютик, — произнёс Геральт будничным голосом.

Лютик наконец перестал кричать.

— Да, Геральт? — его голос же был на пол октавы выше обычного.

Геральт стряхнул волосы с лица и свирепо взглянул на Лютика, чьё стремительное падение и довольно неприятная смерть у подножья отвесной скалы были отложены исключительно благодаря тому, что Геральт крепко держал его за руку. Лютик уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Почему, — выговаривал Геральт, — когда что-то подобное случается, _ты каким-то образом обязательно замешан?_

***

Ему удалось вытянуть Лютика обратно на твёрдую землю, после чего он вскарабкался сам. К тому времени стемнело, и Геральт, не теряя времени, заспешил к месту их ночлега, удерживая по пути Лютика за плечо, потому что, _очевидно_ , он не мог оставить барда одного ни на одну грёбаную секунду.

Когда они дошли до места, костёр всё ещё горел и — о, диво дивное — готовый для обжарки заяц, которого он потрошил, по-прежнему валялся там, где он его бросил. Геральт был совершенно уверен, что ему придётся снова охотиться за дичью на ужин, ведь еда, оставленная без присмотра в лесу, где полно диких зверей, редко остаётся нетронутой, но у него ныла лодыжка после того, как он выдернул её из лозы, и он почему-то всё ещё сердился, а потому не намерен был смотреть дарёному коню в зубы.

На обратном пути Лютик упорно настаивал на своём, что он заметил, как Геральт хромал (Геральт _не_ хромал; вывихнутая лодыжка была в самом конце списка травм, волнующих ведьмака, так что едва ли принималась им в расчёт), и поэтому ему удалось заставить Геральта сесть и туго перевязать его щиколотку куском ткани, приведя Геральта в полное замешательство.

Геральт задумчиво нахмурил брови, глядя на макушку Лютика, когда бард склонился над его _только слегка травмированной_ лодыжкой. В районе его живота саднило необычное чувство теплоты. Оно было похоже на несварение желудка, только менее острое.

— Вот, всё готово! — радостно прощебетал Лютик, поглаживая перевязанную лодыжку. Он ласково улыбался Геральту.

— Хмм, — буркнул Геральт и пошёл жарить зайца на ужин.

Позади он услышал, как Лютик пробормотал себе под нос:

— Я слышу, ты сказал: «Спасибо, Лютик, большое спасибо за заботу обо мне!» Ах, всегда к вашим услугам, Геральт. Тебе не нужно повторять это дважды.

— Не буду, — кротко ответил Геральт, наконец-то наслаждаясь чудесно возмутительной тишиной.

Они сидели бок о бок на земле перед огнём, разделив мясо на ужин. Когда солнце опустилось ниже гор, Геральт подметил, как Лютик начал дрожать от холода, его одежда сильно порвалась после их недавних приключений, местами свисая и обнажая гладкую бледную кожу.

Геральт прочистил горло и отвёл взгляд, чувствуя, как ни странно, вину. Не говоря ни слова, он подошёл к своей сумке, вытащив тонкое одеяло, которое он держал на крайний случай, и бросил его Лютику.

Поймав его, Лютик выглядел ошарашенным.

— Спасибо, Геральт! — поблагодарил он и улыбнулся так мило и искренне. Тёплая пульсация в животе Геральта именно в этот момент вновь проявилась. Он насупился и рассеянно потёр живот.

Оказалось, что барды, _как ни крути_ , не были созданы для походов среди стихий, потому что одеяло только уменьшило дрожь Лютика, но не остановило полностью. Мда, оно вообще не помогало. Геральт нарочито вздохнул и поманил Лютика.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он.

— Что? Зачем? — удивился Лютик, стуча зубами.

Геральт возмущённо зыркнул на него.

— Просто иди сюда, — утвердил он.

Лютик поднялся и доковылял до него, сжимая тонкое одеяло на плечах.

— В чём дело-то? — спросил он.

Геральт потянул его вниз так, что Лютик плюхнулся рядом с ним на землю, а затем он обнял за плечи дрожащего барда.

— Лучше? — поинтересовался он.

Лютик замер и громко сглотнул.

— Эм, — пролепетал он. — Эм, даже очень, — он колебался. — Спасибо, Геральт.

Геральт фыркнул. Какое-то время они по-свойски сидели в тишине, когда немного погодя Геральт внезапно опомнился: в течение пятнадцати минут он лениво поглаживал вверх-вниз обнажённую руку Лютика сквозь разорванный рукав, ощущая его тёплую атласную кожу. И вернулось чувство теплоты в животе. Фактически Геральт всем своим телом покровительственно укрыл барда, а его щека покоилась на макушке Лютика.

Как если бы… Словно он хотел…

— Твою ж мать, — ляпнул он вслух.

Лютик даже слегка подпрыгнул от восклицания Геральта, бросив украдкой на него взгляд. Кончики его ушей покраснели.

— Эм, нет, — он кашлянул и чуть потянулся к руке Геральта, которая застыла на предплечье Лютика в тот момент, когда Геральт осознал, что делал. — Не останавливайся.

Геральт уставился на него сверху вниз. Лютик встретился с ним глазами.

— Я расстался с _графиней де Стэль_ из-за тебя, — выпалил Лютик, в смятении сразу же хлопнув себя ладонью по рту.

— Ты что? — переспросил Геральт.

— Ты слышал меня, — угрюмо ответил Лютик.

— Мне казалось, что она твоя муза, — проговорил Геральт. Его губы предательски растягивались в ухмылке без его грёбаного разрешения.

— Прекрати и _не усугубляй_ , — простонал Лютик. Вот тогда Геральт расплылся в улыбке. Он наклонился и поцеловал Лютика прямо в губы.

— Мммх! — замямлил Лютик с широко раскрытыми глазами. И всё-таки после этого он лихорадочно ответил на поцелуй, поэтому Геральт посчитал это победой. Он увлёк Лютика к себе на колени, углубляя ласки, и, да, определённо в кармане брюк барда была не лютня. Своей ладонью он крепко сжал член Лютика через ткань штанов, отчего бард ахнул, крутя бёдрами и толкаясь в руку Геральта.

Они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы снять одежду, Геральт оперативно вернул обнажённого и разгорячённого Лютика обратно на колени; гладкая бледная кожа барда слегка блестела от пота, когда Геральт скрестил их члены вместе, и, _Господь Всемогущий_ , было чертовски приятно, плоть тёрлась друг об друга, скользкая от пота и естественной смазки, и его обычно говорливый бард сократил словарный запас до бессвязных стонов и всхлипываний имени Геральта.

Геральта _полностью_ устроило, если бы они продолжили в том же духе, но Лютик остановил его, положив руку ему на грудь, и пролепетал:

— Геральт, стой… Подожди… Там… в моём, ах… Масло, в моём мешке…

Этого было достаточно, чтобы полный желания мозг Геральта догнал до сути, он освободил Лютика из объятий, пусть и скрепя сердце. Бард тотчас же начал отчаянно копаться в своей сумке и через мгновение триумфально размахивал небольшой бутылочкой бледно-золотистого масла перед Геральтом.

— Показательно, — сухо заметил Геральт. — Ни еды, ни тёплой одежды, но зато у тебя есть ароматическое масло в походной сумке, — он открыл закупоренную бутылочку одной рукой и покрыл свои пальцы маслом, удовлетворённо мурча себе под нос, когда Лютик забрался к нему обратно.

— Я путешествую налегке, — хмыкнул Лютик и невольно задохнулся в подавленном стоне, когда Геральт провёл рукой вдоль промежности и подразнил одним пальцем его вход. — Я ношу… _Аах_ … Только _предметы первой необходимости_. Боже милостивый, _Геральт_.

Лютик уже бормотал всякую бессмыслицу к тому моменту, когда Геральту удалось растянуть его на три пальца; а когда Геральт наконец убедился, что достаточно подготовил барда и заменил пальцы своим членом, Лютик просил об этом безбожно и беззастенчиво: _«Господи, Геральт, пожалуйста, просто трахни уже меня»_ , и, _Пресвятые боги_ , Лютик был таким неистово тугим и чертовски необузданным.

Лютик выразительно кончил, пачкая всё вокруг, примерно в тот момент, когда Геральт грубо надрачивал его член, так что Геральт не слишком расстроился, что продержался не так долго, как хотелось бы.

После он откинулся назад на землю, переводя дыхание, Лютик растянулся на нём, сплетая ноги. У него едва хватило сил натянуть на них то тонкое одеяло, которое ранее он достал для Лютика, прежде чем они оба засопели.

***

Геральт проснулся ни свет ни заря от щебета птиц и Лютика, который сидел на большом камне у тлеющего костра и ненавязчиво бренчал на своей лютне, что-то напевая. Далеко позади Лютика Плотва довольно щипала травку на лугу.

Лютик ещё не заметил, что он проснулся. Геральт улыбнулся и вальяжно потянулся, лениво отмахиваясь от жука на руке, когда бард тихонько запел:

_♫Геральт из Ривии_

_Всех справедливее,_

_Говоря наверняка_

_Лучше нету ведьмака,_

_Сразит врага в два прихлопа,_

_Больше дела, меньше трёпа,_

_В конце скажу вам откровенно,_

_Наделён он шикарным чл… ♫_ — голос Лютика прервался то ли от смешка, то ли от визга, когда Геральт схватил его.

♫…ено-ом, _Геральт_! ♫

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹Варг (ориг. Warg) — чудовище в игре Ведьмак 3: Дикая Охота, более крупный и грозный подвид волков.


End file.
